


sing with me again, my love, the music we make... could it be? you held all my heart and soul

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kind of a Case Fic, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, but not really, there's a piano and chloe has her hair down if that means anything to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: My prompts were: white, poetry or song, "you're special" 2x12, and Dan's placeLucifer had arrived at the precinct before the Detective that morning and he leaned against her desk. He watched the stairs, waiting for her entrance. He’d wanted to… well, since she knew now, knew him, all of him, he wanted to… He sighed. He wanted her, would probably always want her, and that was fine. He’d come to terms with wanting. Had been wanting since his father had made him (and it wasn’t fair that he’d been the only one of them that had wanted so badly he’d been forced to ask). But just because he wanted, didn’t mean he’d get it. He was just glad she still wanted him to be her partner.





	sing with me again, my love, the music we make... could it be? you held all my heart and soul

Lucifer had arrived at the precinct before the Detective that morning and he leaned against her desk. He watched the stairs, waiting for her entrance. He’d wanted to… well, since she knew now, knew him, all of him, he wanted to… He sighed. He wanted her, would probably always want her, and that was fine. He’d come to terms with wanting. Had been wanting since his father had made him (and it wasn’t fair that he’d been the only one of them that had wanted so badly he’d been forced to ask). But just because he wanted, didn’t mean he’d get it. He was just glad she still wanted him to be her partner.

As soon as she arrived, he shot up straight, trying for prefect posture. He was She looked at him like he was a little… well, she gave him a look which made him feel self-conscious and he looked away from her for a moment. “Darling,” he started, and took a deep breath as she gave him a small smile, “I was wondering… if you’d like to come to Lux tonight?” When she looked like she was about to refuse, he said, “Not to the club! To… to the penthouse…”

She looked at him for the longest moment (or perhaps it just felt long because he was nervous), but she smiled and said, “Sure, I’d love to…”

He looked down, suddenly shy, and smiled at her through his lashes. “Right,” he said after a moment of them smiling softly at each other. Chloe just smiled at him wider, and he was struck speechless at how beautiful she was in that moment, how happiness looked on her (he wanted her to always look like this, to always be happy). He clapped his hands together and asked, “What do we have today, Detective?”

She held up a file, “Paperwork and cold cases. Nothing too exciting.”

He offered her a smile and picked up a case file. It was one of hers from before their partnership, which was rare. He noticed that she usually got her man, as it were. She usually closed most of her cases and he scanned through the file, occasionally asking her about evidence and suspects. Soon, they had a new angle to investigate, and Chloe was excited about it because it had been a tough one, she’d said. She took a break from her paperwork and brought him to the evidence room so they could go through it together. She gave him her thoughts on everything, which was useful, because sometimes the notes in the files weren’t enough. They ended up with a new suspect (someone she’d considered briefly, but disregarded after an interview) and when she grinned up at him like that he lost himself in her eyes and her and… He was absolutely done for when it came to her. 

They had Ella go over some of the evidence, just to double check their theory, and when she came and told them that she’d found a partial print in the murder weapon that had somehow been missed, well, they decided to track down their man. It took the better part of lunch to find Peter Campbell, but when they did, there was no stopping Chloe Decker.

Once they were in the car, Chloe was excited, not that she showed it much, but Lucifer could tell. They chatted about everything and nothing, and Lucifer thought he’d surprised her when he asked about Trixie. Though, she’d rolled her eyes when he’d asked, “How’s your spawn? Still unbearably sticky?”

Unsurprisingly, when they’d approached their man about the murder, he ran. Chloe and Lucifer gave chase and when they’d cornered him, he pulled a gun from somewhere and pointed it at Chloe. Lucifer’s lip pulled back in a snarl and when the criminal shot at them, Lucifer stepped in front of the Detective and got hit in the shoulder. He barely felt the pain as he looked the man in the eyes. “Guilt does terrible things to a man, Petey,” Lucifer said stepping forwards, his eyes glowing red. The other man dropped the gun and started stuttering, struggling to form words. “It would be better for you to cooperate,” he crowded the cowering man, pressing him against the wall with his presence alone.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said in warning, or something similar, and he grinned.

“You’ve got your handcuffs, haven’t you, Detective?” he asked, not looking away from the man, who whimpered in the most satisfying way. He let Chloe step forwards and cuff the man, putting him the back of the squad car. She made her way back to him and looked worriedly at his shoulder. “What’s wrong, darling?” he asked and as he raised a to touch her face he hissed in pain.

“You got shot in the shoulder and you ask me what’s wrong,” Chloe mumbled, more to herself than to him. She gently eased his suit jacket off for him and balled it up to press against his wound. She sighed as she felt around his shoulder blade, “At least there’s an exit wound,” she sighed at him, and then called for an ambulance, dragging him over to the car to lean against the hood. 

He looked down at his shirt, the crisp white being stained with red and sighed. “This was one of my favorite shirts,” he told her.

“It looks like all of you other shirts,” she told him, confused. 

He hummed absently, glad to have her close to him, and replied absently, “It was the one you wore on your birthday last year. When I gave you your necklace…”

Chloe froze for a moment, and that brought him back to the present. “You… you remembered which of your shirts I was wearing?” she asked, her cheeks a little pink.

“I can remember everything I’ve ever seen or experienced,” he told her. He met her eyes and offered her a small smile. Chloe just stared at him, and they were interrupted by the ambulance arriving and the EMT’s taking over her care of Lucifer. She waited until he was done being patched up, and then practically bundled him into the passenger’s seat of the cruiser. They had their confession by the end of the day, and Chloe asked him if he needed a ride home because of his shoulder. 

“It should heal as soon as you’re out of range, Detective,” he told her. She froze for a moment, but then she nodded. It seemed she was still getting used to the fact that he was the Devil. Suddenly, he became nervous, “Are you… are still coming to Lux?”

Chloe smiled at him again, “Yeah, as soon as I drop Trixie off at Dan’s place.” 

He waited until she was gone to climb into his corvette, and as soon as the pain faded he started his car and drove off. He knew he needed to get ready, his shirt was still bloody and he was upset about that. So he needed to get ready and perhaps cook her dinner, but he didn’t know what she wanted. 

Before he got in the shower, he texted her and asked her what she wanted for dinner, but he didn’t wait for a reply, too nervous to just wait around. He showered and checked his phone, she offered to pick up some Italian, and it was only a few moments ago, so he told her that he could make her anything she wanted. She agreed and told him that she was going to be dropping off her daughter in about an hour and then she’d be there as soon as she could. Lucifer finished getting ready and started on dinner after having a quick drink to calm his nerves. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and then, when she texted him she was on her way, he started on dinner. He started with making a fresh pasta, and by the time he heard the elevator he was just placing it in the water to boil and his sauce was simmering. She called out for him and he called out to her, telling her he was in the kitchen. 

“You have a kitchen?” she asked as she walked though the doorway. 

He turned to her and grinned, “Of course I do. How else would I eat, darling?” She rolled her eyes at him and he stepped into her space to place a kiss to her cheek. “Hello, love,” he said softly like he always did with her.

She blushed and smiled, which was something that he’d noticed her doing lately and it was… well, he liked it. “Hey…” she replied. 

He gestured for her to take a seat at the kitchen bar and asked if she’d like a drink. He poured her a glass of one of her favorite wines that he always kept just for her and plated her some food. He listened to her talk about the rest of her day and Trixie and soon enough, they were sitting at the piano at her request. 

“Play me something,” she’d asked. So they were sat at the piano with their glasses of wine, and Lucifer was at a little bit of a loss, when he suddenly he had an idea. He’d originally asked her over to talk to her about… well about what she really thought of him, but her caring for him… Well, he saw that she did now, and he wanted to try… Well, he wanted to try his hand at romance. So with a small smile, he started the beginning of _Heart and Soul_. His smile widened at her happy laugh, but he didn’t stop there. He sang to her, softly bumping her shoulder every so often to make her smile wider. He settled into playing a something soft when he’d finished singing for her. He looked down at his hands after a long moment and sighed to himself. He didn’t deserve her, he never would, but she would let him pretend like this somehow and he… he couldn’t bring himself to stop because he was selfish.

She was grinning at him and he let his lips lift in a small smile. “What’s wrong?” she asked, reaching out and cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand. 

His eyes slid shut at her touch and he leaned into the contact. He shook his head, but she insisted. “Its just…” he sighed heavily and got up to pour himself another glass of wine. “I told you once that you were special…” 

“I remember,” she told him moving to stand in front of him. “You also said that…”

“I’m not worth it,” he finished for her quietly. “You _are_ special, my darling; you’re a much better person than anyone I’ve ever met and I truly will never be worthy of you…” He looked down at his glass and when he met her eyes again he finished with a sigh, “…but I want to be…”

Chloe plucked his glass from his hand and set it on the bar behind him. She cupped his face in her hands and sighed. “You are,” she told him. “You are to me…”

His face went slack and he felt… he felt like she had baptized him, like she had washed away all his hurts and pain and he was… He was ready to just be with her. “Chloe…” he whispered, and then he leaned down just as she stood on her toes. Their lips met in the middle and Lucifer felt like he’d been reborn. He kissed her with everything he was and when they pulled away from each other he pulled her closer and tucked her into his arms. She wanted him. She wanted him and he didn’t deserve it, but she thought that he did and that… that was amazing and he loved her so much. He hoped that she loved him too, but by the way she’d kissed him… he thought that maybe she did.


End file.
